Inside Voices
by Vegorott
Summary: Everyone has that voice inside their heads, telling them to do something bad. We can usually ignore it, but what happens when that voice in your head isn't you, but is someone trying to control you? Warning: cursing, violence, gore and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

This story idea came to me while I was thinking of more _Mayhem in Death City_ chapters. So I decided to make it into a full-length story and this one is like _Burned. _It's a little more on the serious side and by a little, I mean a lot.

Warning: Violence, gore, cursing and sexual references.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Death the Kid crouched on the ledge of an old abandoned building, staring down at another building of the deserted town. He adjusted his footing with Liz and Patty in his hands and listenend as his friends caught up to him. Black-Star and Maka on either sides on him, holding their own weapons<p>

"Do you see anything Maka?" The shinigami asked.

"I can see four different souls." Maka responded. "Three of them normal sized while the fourth one's larger than the others. All kishin eggs."

"Sounds like an easy mission. We should be back home before dinner." Soul chuckled in his scythe form.

"I was hoping for some more fun than this." Black-Star scoffed. "It's too simple."

"Let's just get this done and over with." Kid sighed. "You two go break in through the sides while I go through the door and distract them and Black-Star-" The shinigami glared up at the star. "-no showing off. I want this mission to go off without a hitch."

"No promises, Kiddo." Black-Star smirked before leaping off of the building.

"See you inside." Maka said and used Soul to launch herself off of the roof as well.

"I need to consider getting new friends." Kid said to himself as he stood up.

"Like you could find better." Liz scoffed and Patty laughed at her sister's comment. Kid rolled his eyes, held his arms out and made himself fall forward. He relaxed for a moment, feeling the wind rush past his face before tucking his legs in, flipping in the air and landing on his feet. "And you call Black-Star a show off."

"Oh, shut up." Kid said and took off towards the building.

The shinigami ran to the door, balanced back on one foot and slammed the other into the door, making the wood crack as the door flew open before the boy dove into the building, firing off several random rounds into the room. Kid wasn't even able to look and see what he had done before the window above him shattered by Black-Star flying threw it and cheering loudly before landing on one of the three men in the room. Maka smashed through the other window a moment later and took out the other man with a slice across the throat with the scythe in her hands. Kid quickly took the final man out with a single shot through the head.

"Are there more?" Kid asked Maka.

"There are three more in the other room." Maka stated. "Two small, one large."

"Dibs on the large one!" Black-Star shouted before running into the other room.

"Black-Star wait!" Kid snapped as he and Maka chased after the star. Kid reached the door first, but stepped to the side and allowed Maka to enter first. He took in a deep breath and quickly connected his soul with his weapons so the guns grew and covered most of his arms. "Just in case." The shinigami said to himself before leaping into the room, arms up and ready.

"All ready taken care of Kiddo." Black-Star announced, eating a candy bar as he sat on top of a crate. Tsubaki was casually nibbling on a candy bar as well, waving at the shinigami.

"Really? All three?" Kid asked and lowered his arms, allowing Liz and Patty to return to human form.

"Well, we took care of these two." Maka gestured to the two bodies on the ground right before they evaporated and only left red souls floating in their place. Soul was playing with one of them, examining the soul suspiciously. "But the third one disappeared as soon as we entered the room."

"How? There are no windows, no doors." Kid patted his hand along the wall, looking for a switch of some sort.

"Even if they left the room, their soul wouldn't just disappear."

"Maybe those two killed the one. Sometimes two weak souls can beat a strong one." Kid offered.

"But no one can beat me!" Black-Star cheered and flexed his arms after dropping his wrapper.

"Except for gravity." Kid flipped open the lid to the crate Black-Star was on top of and the star fell back to the floor. "Gravity always wins." The shinigami smirked.

"The last time I saw the soul was right next to that crate." Maka said, interrupting Black-Star before he even started to yell at Kid.

"This?" Kid asked as he headed for the other crate in the room. Maka nodded her head.

"Maybe the person used soul protect and is hiding in here." Soul offered.

"Crate's too small for a person." Kid stated. "Unless they're a child perhaps." He mused before cracking open the lid. "Hello?" The shinigami yelled when the box exploded open and all he saw was a bright flash, then darkness.

_~x~x~_

_Not too bad...you could always be worse..._

_~x~x~_

"Kiddo...Kiddo are you okay?" Kid opened his eyes and saw Black-Star's face.

"Not while looking at that." Kid grumbled and pushed Black-Star away. "What happened?" He asked and rubbed his sore head.

"You fell." Black-Star answered, sitting back on his heels.

"The box exploded and you went flying, man." Soul said from across the room.

"Kid went 'boom'!" Patty threw her hands up in the air as she and Liz knelt on the ground next to the shinigami. Liz shook her head at her sister's excessive giggling.

"I don't understand how that happened." Maka said, looking at the scraps of wood on the floor.

"Maybe it was a bomb." Tsubaki suggested.

"There's no machinery bits or any residue of any sort." Maka said.

"Maybe it was magic."

"Perhaps..." Maka put the wood piece down and sighed. "It must have been a trap."

"I need an aspirin." Kid grunted as he stood back up.

"The place is clear...so I guess the mission was a success." Soul said.

"But what about that one soul I saw?" Maka asked.

"Maybe you just imagined it." Black-Star said as he and the Thompson sisters straightened themselves up.

"I would not imagine a soul that powerful." Maka snapped.

"Let's just get back to the DWMA. There's nothing we can do about it now." Kid stated.

"Don't blame me if that soul comes back and bites us in the ass." Maka scoffed and walked out of the room.

"She cursed, we're in trouble." Soul sarcastically sang as he exited the room as well.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Black-Star asked Kid as they and their weapons left.

"Just a headache." Kid muttered. He froze and turned around after hearing a soft laughter in his ear.

"Kid?" Liz called out to her meister when she noticed he had stopped.

"Coming." Kid shook his head and dismissed the laughter, he must have just imagined it.

"Can we use Kiddo blowing up as an excuse not to go to class tomorrow?" Black-Star asked Tsubaki as the group walked back towards the academy.

"No, Black-Star, Stein would ever except that as a legitimate excuse. Especially since Kid's okay." Tsubaki answered.

"That's no fun." The star muttered and pulled out another candy bar from his pocket.

"How many of those do you have?" Soul asked.

"Last one." Black-Star said and unwrapped the candy.

"Ever since he discovered that Kilik carried around candy bars, he's now doing it." Tsubaki sighed. "You know it's not that healthy to eat so much candy." She scolded the star.

"I'm in perfect health." Black-Star said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"If only I could eat chocolate like that." Liz sighed. "I'm just looking at that and my pants already feel too tight."

"Can I have some candy when we get back home, sis?" Patty asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"Ask Kid, it's his candy." Liz said.

"Kid!" Patty sang and rushed over to the shinigami. "...Kid?" Patty cocked her head. "You look paler than normal."

"I'm...fine." Kid said with a gasp, struggling to breathe.

"Sis!" Patty cried and ran right back over. "Kid's not looking too good."

"You do look a little sickly." Maka commented after seeing the shinigami's face.

"I'm just tired." Kid croaked.

"Get up here Kiddo." Black-Star said and put himself in front of Kid.

"I'm fine." Kid repeated.

"You just blew up, man." Soul said. "Get on the boy's back." Soul grabbed Kid from behind and threw him on top of the star.

"Fine." Kid gave in and allowed himself to be carried.

Kid felt a strong pulse hitting his head and his head rocked to the beat of the pounding. He slammed his eyes shut at one point when the repetitive pounding turned into one long pang.

"Kiddo...nails, nails, nails!" Black-Star shouted as Kid dug his fingers into his shoulders. "Kid!" The shinigami snapped out of his pain at Black-Star's yell.

"Oh...sorry." Kid loosened his grip and felt the pressure that was attacking him suddenly stop. His lungs felt clear and he was just very tired now.

"Soul and I can tell Lord Death about the mission. You guys get Kid home." Maka said when the group reached Death City.

"Have fun." Black-Star waved to the two as he and the others walked to Kid's house.

"You two can spend the night if you want." Liz offered. "I don't think Kid will mind." She said for her sleeping meister.

"Sleepover!" Patty cheered.

"I feel like I'll fall asleep myself the moment I lay down." Tsubaki chuckled and rubbed her arm. "It's been a long day."

"Does that mean we have to get up early." Black-Star asked.

"By about ten minutes, you'll be fine." Tsubaki said. Black-Star let out a whine as the smaller group finally reached Kid's house.

"I'll get the door." Patty said and ran ahead, throwing open the door and then forgetting to hold it open. Liz grabbed the door and held it open for Black-Star and Tsubaki before entering the house as well.

"You guys know where everything's at. I'm going to get Patty in bed." Liz said and went after her sister.

"Where's Kid's room again?" Tsubaki asked.

"I got it." Black-Star walked deeper into the house and kicked open the door to the shinigami's room. Tsubaki didn't question her meister and went into one of the spare rooms. "Alrighty Kiddo-boy, let's get you in bed." Black-Star dropped Kid down on the bed. "Good enough." He said before walking out.

_~x~x~_

_You're a powerful one, aren't you..._

_~x~x~_

Kid slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. He rolled out of bed and groggily shuffled to the bathroom. The shinigami flinched as he turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Kid stumbled back when he saw his reflection as a young woman. She was beautiful. With long brown hair and shining green eyes, her lips were a perfect shade of pink, no lipstick needed and she had smooth skin. The woman smiled widely at Kid with perfect teeth and waved at him. Kid was frozen in shock as the hand reached out of the mirror. He let out a scream and the hand grabbed him by the neck and tried to shove the other hand down his throat.

Kid fell out of bed and woke with a start. His heart was racing and he could feel a cold sweat running down his back. The shinigami gasped for breath as he scrambled to his feet and ran into the bathroom. He ignored the pain in his eyes as he turned on the light and stared into the mirror. He saw himself and only himself.

"Kid...are you okay?" Liz asked in the dark hall, wearing her pajamas.

"Yeah...bad dream." Kid admitted. "Do you need the bathroom?" He asked casually. Liz nodded. "Alright." Kid cleared his throat and walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. He wasn't sleeping anymore tonight.

"Morning Kid." Tsubaki greeted the shinigami hours later in the kitchen.

"Don't you look like death." Black-Star chuckled at his own joke.

"Why are you here?" Kid asked and went over to his cabinet.

"I carried you home last night, Kiddo. Did you forget that?" Black-Star asked.

"Oh yeah." Kid murmured and pulled out a box of cereal. "You're welcome to some food before you leave if you wish." He offered politely.

"Already did." Black-Star clicked his tongue.

"Liz said we could." Tsubaki explained.

"Then I'll see the two of you at school." Kid said.

"See ya, Kiddo." Black-Star said and he and Tsubaki left the house.

"Morning, Kid." Liz greeted as she entered the kitchen with a towel on her head.

"Morning, Liz." Kid grabbed a bowel from another cabinet and a carton of milk from the fridge. "Is Patty up?"

"I'm walking on sunshine!" Patty sang from the bathroom.

"Never mind." Kid chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked as Kid made his cereal.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You got blown up last night." Liz reminded the shinigami. "Can't blame me fore being worried." She said and flipped the towel off of her head.

"No, I guess I can't." Kid said. "Don't worry, though. I'm okay."

_Are you sure about that..._

"What was that?" Kid asked.

"I didn't say anything." Liz replied as she rubbed her head with the towel. Kid bit his lip and hummed, maybe he should go get his hearing checked.

"Kid, do you want to use the bathroom?" Patty asked, walking into the room, dripping wet and without any clothes. Kid's face turned red and he quickly looked away.

"Patty!" Liz cried and quickly covered her sister's body. "I'm sorry, Kid." Liz apologized as she lead Patty out of the room.

"But there weren't any towels in the bathroom." Kid could hear Patty's protest.

"I'm awake now." He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Death the Kid!" Kid stopped walking when he heard someone call him name. He didn't bother turning around and waited for the person to catch up to him and his weapons. "Mr. Death the Kid, I heard about what happened the other day." Kid stared at the boy in front of him for a moment, thinking about how in the world he could have discovered about last night. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kid stated. "But how do you know about what happened?" He's never seen this boy before, he must be knew and he looked very young. Kid hasn't been able to introduce himself to the small group of students that had joined the other week yet.

"There's a blue haired guy talking about it." The boy pointed at a small crowd and only a second later, Kid heard a familiar cheer.

"Black-Star." Kid growled, but before he went over to knock some sense into the star, he had another question for the boy. "How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't know your name? You're Lord Death's son, everyone knows who you are." Liz answered for the boy. "Are you really shocked?"

"I have to go Mr. Death the Kid." The boy bowed a little.

"Please, call me Kid." The shinigami said.

"Thank you Mr...uh, Kid." The boy smiled before running off.

_~x~x~_

_You're well known..._

_~x~x~_

"What was that?" Kid looked over his shoulder at his weapons.

"We didn't say anything, Kid." Liz stated.

"You need to clean your ears out silly." Patty giggled.

"We could take you to the nurse and get them checked out." Liz offered. Kid grimaced when he heard Black-Star's loud voice again.

"I can hear quite well." Kid said and headed towards the crowd. The people parted without any protest as the shinigami and the sisters walked through them.

"And then, boom! There was a bright light and Kiddo went flying...oh...hey Kiddo." Black-Star chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing, Black-Star." Kid asked with a straight face and crossed his arms.

"I told you not to tell." Soul said, casually leaning against a wall next to his friend. "It's not cool."

"Like he listens to anyone." Maka scoffed.

"Alright, all of you. Get to class, now." Kid ordered. The students didn't even wait a second before heading off. "Sometimes I wonder why I just don't duct tape your mouth shut, Black-Star." The shinigami rubbed his forehead with a hand.

"Because you don't have any duct tape?" Patty suggested.

"I'll go buy some." Liz offered.

"Don't tempt me." Kid sighed.

"We should head inside, the bell's going to ring soon." Maka said.

"Race ya!" Black-Star said to Soul before taking off.

"Black-Star, wait." Tsubaki called and went after her meister.

"Cool guys don't run." Soul stated as he and Maka followed the star.

x~x~x

"Who are you?"

_How about you come over here..._

_x~x~x_

Kid turned towards the sound of the voice and saw no one there.

"Kid? Are you coming?" Liz asked, holding her sister's hand to prevent her from running off.

"Go on ahead without me. I'll catch up." Kid said without facing his weapons.

"Don't be too long." Liz said and headed in with Patty.

_x~x~x_

_This way...don't get lost..._

_x~x~x_

_"_Who are you?" Kid asked as he followed the voice.

_x~x~x_

_You'll soon find out...just come here...come to me..._

_x~x~x_

"You're going to regret ever messing with me." Kid stated. The shinigami walked away from the DWMA and headed deep into Death City. He could feel his stomach turn as he eventually was lead into the bad part of the city. He felt exposed compared to the people walking on the streets with thick and long coats on. Kid stopped when he felt the air suddenly get colder. He let out a breath and didn't see his breath. It must just be him. "Now what?" He asked the voice, hoping that it wouldn't answer.

_x~x~x_

_Turn right here and you'll see something...amazing..._

_x~x~x_

"Why do I feel like our definitions for 'amazing' are two completely different things." Kid said outloud as he went right, entering a thin alleyway. "Why do you want me to go down here?" Kid got an uneasy feeling an the voice laughed in response. "Oh my god!" Kid shouted when he stumbled across a roting corpse. The foul stench crawled up the shinigami's nose and he gagged. Kid plugged his nose with a hand and stepped away from the grotesque body. "What the hell is that!?" He gasped. Kid quickly ran to the closest window and breathed on it, writing out 42-42-564 in the vapor.

"Hello Kiddo, shouldn't you be in class?" Lord Death asked his son.

"You need to bring people to my location immediately." Kid said, the smell still haunting his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a body." Kid stated.

"Oh, dear. Just wait there son and I'll send some people."

"Thank you, father." Kid said with a slight bow.

_x~x~x_

_Oh Kid..._

_x~x~x_

Kid fell back into the wall in let out a shout when he felt something pop inside of his head. He snapped his head toward and slammed his hands against his ears, a high pitched screech echoed in his head. Kid slid down the wall and landed on his rear before he was sucked out of the world.

Kid suddenly found himself floating in a pure gray area. He looked down and slowly landed on top of an invisible surface. Kid heard his breath echoing in the empty space. Where was he?

"Hello, Kid." The voice greeted and soon the woman from the mirror appeared in front of him.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Kid demanded.

"You can call me Tiff and we are here." Tiff tapped her head with a finger.

"In your head?"

"No, yours." Tiff corrected.

What!?"

"And it won't be yours for long." Tiff chuckled before launching herself at Kid. Kid quickly jumped to the side, but a dark gray vine popped out of the ground and grabbed his ankle, slamming the shinigami down.

"Shit!" Kid cursed and kicked his leg, willing the vine to go away and it did. "What..." Kid had to roll away before he was hit with a dark gray box.

"Stay still!" Tiff shouted and threw her hands towards the shinigami, a gray ball flew towards the boy. Kid dodged the ball and scooped his hand toward and a wall of gray raced for Tiff.

"This is my head, there is no way I can loose!" Kid announced. Tiff snickered and held a hand out and the wall split in two.

"Are you sure? Because you don't know how to control it." Tiff started laughing before pulling her hand back and punching it back out, a large wave of gray came out of the ground.

Kid gasped as his eyes flashed back open. He patted his body and smirked before getting up and dusting himself off.

"I win." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kid, Kid! Are you okay?" Liz shouted as she and Patty were the fist ones at the scene.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Kid said with a smile.

"We were told that you found a body." Liz stated.

"Did you poke it with a stick?" Patty asked, giggling.

"Maybe later." Kid winked.

"You seem to happy after just seeing a corpse? What happened?" Liz asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, now, where are the others?"

"They're coming, we kind of took off ahead without them."

"Great." Kid said before he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked, following the shinigami.

"I have some business I need to attend to." Kid said. "Go back to the DWMA, I'll see you two back at the house." The shinigami kept going on without looking back and barely missed the guards running by.

Kid entered his house and admired how large and beautiful it was, it took years to build the house let alone find all of the beautiful furniture and decorations that filled in the building to make it more than just an empty shell. He went to a tall mirror at the end of one wall and stripped off all of his clothes, examining himself in the reflective glass. Kid, the real Kid appeared in a hazey form next to his body.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded, his voice echoing lightly.

"I wanted to know what I had now. Can't use a weapon if you don't know what it looks like." Tiff, controlling the shinigami's body stated as she rubbed the body's arm to fell how smooth they were.

"My body is not a weapon."

"Are you sure? It's powerful, fit and I'm pretty sure people would do some crazy things to get to touch it." Tiff chuckled, trailing a hand down her...his stomach.

"Not with my body!" Kid snapped and tried to grab his body, but he phased through.

"Don't you remember? It's not yours anymore. You lost it since you can't control it." Tiff stated, brushing back the black and white bangs unevenly.

"No one will believe that you're me." Kid said, resisting the urge to demand that Tiff fix his hair immediately.

"I have all of your memories. I know how you act, how you speak and if I just flip out and cry over the littlest things, no one will ever know the difference." Tiff smirked. "Your weapons didn't seem to notice."

"What do you want?" Kid asked.

"A body." Tiff stated. "My body was taken away from me, so I've been trying to get my own body for a long time."

"That corpse...that was you?"

"Aren't you just a little slow?" Tiff mocked and picked up the boxers she had removed. "You think you would have figured that out sooner."

"But bodies don't stay behind unless the soul implodes or a witch removes the soul without killing the person first."

"You wanna guess which one?" Tiff asked and slipped on the boxers. Kid crossed his arms and sighed.

"Who was it?"

"You know her, she's a friend of Soul and Maka." Tiff zipped up the jeans he had stepped into.

"Blair..." Kid whispered.

"I used to work at ChupaCabras with Blair. We got along just fine at first and then we didn't." Tiff started working on the buttons of the shirt. "She didnt show up to work half of the week and whenever she did show up, she'd take all of my customers and leave me penniless for the night. So one day I decided to confront her, figuring we'd yell for a few minutes then part ways and I'd wait for the next time she was at work and see what would happen." Tiff finished dressing Kid's body. "Apparently, she wasn't too happy with me telling her the truth, she said some things that would get her kicked out of the country if overheard by certain people and I wasn't going to just sit there and allow her to say such horrible things." Tiff put an innocent hand on his chest. "It goes against my beliefs." Tiff chucked and put the hand back down. "I attacked Blair. Now, how was I supposed to know that Blair was a witch?"

"She's not a witch, she's just a cat-"

"With a little bit of magic." Tiff finished. "I remember Soul telling you that after you first met Blair."

"Blair killed you." Kid stated.

"I know that it was an accident, but she still just left me to rot and my soul unable to return to my body. After finding myself bodyless, my soul traveled around and I ended up hiding inside of a crate, waiting for someone powerful enough to open it." Tiff pointed a finger at Kid. "And that someone, was you." Tiff walked through Kid and went into the kitchen. "I should have ate that last soul when I had the chance." Tiff muttered and pulled out a box of chocolates from the fridge. "But I was too scared to go too deep into madness." Tiff threw the lid off of the box and tossed a chocolate in his mouth. "Could have been a lot stronger." Tiff said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kid asked.

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise." Tiff chuckled. "Now where do you keep...oh wait, I know." Tiff threw the box on the counter and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cabinet.

"Don't destroy my house!" Kid snapped.

"Destroy? That is not destroyed. This is!" Tiff put his hands under the table and flipped of over without a problem.

"You body-less bitch!" Kid cursed after watching the vase from the table shatter on the floor.

"Aren't you just a big ball of sunshine?" Tiff asked with a laugh. "I'll deal with that later. First, I need to do some research." Tiff started walking, but stopped and faced the real Kid. "Actually..." Tiff crossed her arms in front of his body and three them apart. A pair of gray handcuffs with a long chain appeared on Kid's wrists.

"A simple pair of cuffs won't keep me locked up." Kid tried to break the cuffs, but instead he shouted in pain as the handcuffs dug deep into his wrists. "What is this!?"

"I have control of your mind, body and soul. You're only conscious of what's happening because I'm allowing it. So I used your soul to bind your consciousness. And you can't break your own soul." Tiff continued walking and the chains on Kid tugged toward and forced him to follow.

"This is madness." Kid said.

"Not yet, Kiddo. Not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Tiff, using Kid's ID, grabbed every book the library had on Lord Death, witches and magic. He sat down at a large table with the large stacks of books, flipped through the pages and made several calls. Kid tried to figure out what Tiff was planning by reading his shoulder at every chance he had. Kid read the notes Tiff was taking and it eventually hit him.

"You can't do that! You'll never get-" Tiff waved his arm towards Kid and he disappeared.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Tiff clicked his tongue. Tiff closed the large book he was reading and sneezed. "Damn this dust." He muttered before opening another large book and a large cloud of dust flew into the air. After a coughing and sneezing fit, the dust settled and soon Tiff smelled cigarette smoke.

"Kid, what are you doing?" A man with stitches covering his body and a large screw sticking out of his head asked, speaking through a lit cigarette in his mouth. Tiff reached into Kid's memory about the man and quickly gave a calm response.

"Just some research, Professor Stein."

"Why weren't you in class today?" Stein asked. "I know it's not uncommon for you to miss, but you usually give an excuse and have one of your weapons or friends tell me."

"I wanted to look some things up that isn't the topic in the class this week." Tiff nervously put a hand on his lap and clenched it.

"What's so important about magic that you just couldn't wait?" Stein picked up one of the books and flipped through it. "And you're reading about your father?" Stein dropped the book down on the table and brought up another dust storm.

"I..." Tiff couldn't think of an answer fast enough.

"Are you trying to learn something about your father or yourself?" Stein asked.

"Well...I...I wanted to know where I came from." Tiff used Kid's memory and realized that he had never really asked how he came into the world nor did he care. "I've never met a mother nor has father ever mentioned one."

"Why don't you just ask your father instead of trying to look it up in all of these old books." Stein removed the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"I'm too embarrassed." Tiff said, trying not to choke on the smoke.

"Fine, if you want to know, I'll tell you." Stein took another drag from his cigarette before continuing. "You were made from a piece of Lord Death's soul."

"Really?" Tiff decided to look up shinigami regeneration after Stein leaves.

"And that means if you wish to become a full shinigami, Lord Death has to-"

"Professor Stein!" A girl with pigtails called out as she rushed into the library. "Black-Star's gotten into another fight and I can't find Sid."

"I'll be right there." Stein said.

"Lord Death has to what?" Tiff asked, leaning forward.

"Lord Death has to die." Stein stated before following the girl out of the library.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Kid said harshly behind Tiff.

"You must of slipped out when I was listening to Stein. I need to work on that." Tiff said as he wrote on his notepad. "And you can't control me. You lost." Tiff left the books of the table and left with his notebook.

"You're not going to be able to kill him. Father's too powerful." Kid stated, walking beside Tiff as they left the library.

"Is he now?" Tiff pulled out a phone from his blazer and put it to his ear, not wanting to look too crazy walking down Death City. "Youre a part of him. You are Lord Death and you know how to defeat him." Tiff let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's too bad that the memory to do so is way too deep and I can't reach it. So I guess it's time to have a little fun." Tiff chuckled. "Bye-bye." Tiff flipped the phone shut and with a wave of his hand, Kid was gone again.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Someone shouted from behind.

"He knows that...I know that voice." Tiff turned around and smiled at boy approaching him. "Hello, Black-Star."

"Are you still coming over to Soul's party tonight?"

"Soul's...oh yeah. Of course I am, are you?" Tiff asked, trailing his eyes down Black-Star's body.

"Are you okay, Kiddo?" Black-Star asked, uncomfortably.

"And what if I'm not?" Tiff stepped forward and rested a hand on the star's chest. "Would you make me feel better?"

"K-Kid..." Black-Star stuttered. "I-I think you need to get some sleep."

"Only if you join me." Tiff tailed his hand down.

"Uh..." Tiff was about to do more when the phone in his blazer went off.

"Oh. Too bad." Tiff grabbed the top of Black-Star's pants, pulled them out and looked down. "Way too bad." He released Black-Star's pants and stepped away. Tiff grabbed the phone and answered it. "Death the Kid...you found him? Great! Bring him to my house as soon as possible...thank you...good bye." Tiff put the phone away. "Maybe another day." Tiff winked at the stunned star and walked off.

Tiff entered Kid's house, calling out for the two girls that lived thee as well.

"What's up, Kid?" Liz asked.

"I'm expecting company soon and I would appreciate if you and Patty weren't present." Tiff stated, trying his best to sound like Kid.

"What do you want us to do then?" Liz asked. Tiff took a plastic card out of his pocket.

"Go nuts." He said an handed the credit card to the older sister.

"You'll regret it." Liz chuckled and took Patty's hand, leading her out of he house.

"Time to get ready. Do you wanna watch Kid?" Tiff asked the consciousness that was sitting on the table.

"You're a vile person." Kid spat.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid sat and watched as Tiff pulled out one of the kitchen table's chairs and put it in the center of the room. Tiff also grabbed several knives of different sizes and lined them up perfectly on the counter. Next to the knives he placed a box of matches, a fork, a spoon, some rope and a recording devise. Kid only shook his head in disgust, knowing he could do nothing to stop Tiff at the moment. He also didn't know how to feel about it, the person was going to deserve it to some degree, but at the same time, no one deserves what Tiff has planned.

"What did he do to you?" Kid asked while Tiff was straightening up the tools.

"You'll find out, unless you don't want to watch. I can make your consciousness go out if you want." Tiff offered. Kid didn't respond. "That's what I thought." Tiff looked up and smiled when the front door was knocked on. "Took them long enough." Tiff went over and opened the door, looking at a large man holding a smaller, handcuffed, one.

"Here he is Mr. Death. Is there anything else that you want?" The large man asked.

"Not at the moment." Tiff took a small wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it to the man. "Thank you, I'll call you when it's time to clean up."

"Yes, sir." The large man shoved the smaller one into the house and closed the door.

"Wh-what the hell is this!?" The man on the floor demanded. "Why am I here!?"

"You know why!" Tiff shouted and kicked the man in the face. He grabbed the man, dragged him to the kitchen and threw him into the chair. Kid watched silently, not knowing how to react.

"You bitch!" The man cursed. Tiff took the rope and quickly and tightly tied the man up and to the chair.

"You might want to watch your mouth, brat." Tiff said harshly, Kid could hear irony in Tiff's voice.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"You should ask yourself the same question, Mitch." Tiff spat out the man's name and grabbed the fork.

"How do you know my name!?"

"Do you remember a young girl named Tiff?" Tiff asked and rested the tip of the fork on Mitch's exposed hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mitch insisted, staring at the fork.

"You don't remember that night, years ago, when you decided it would be a good idea to attack that poor woman on the street with her young daughter there?" Tiff softly scraped the fork across Mitch's hand. "And you asked the little girl her name, covered in her mother's blood?"

"I...I..." Mitch swallowed.

"Then you stabbed that girl in the stomach and left her to die on the dirty streets?" Tiff started scraping harder as she spoke.

"What does that have to do with you?" Mitch asked.

"I was that girl!" Tiff screamed and stabbed Mitch in the hand with the fork. Mitch yelled out in pain, trying to pull his hand away. "You killed my mother!" Tiff cried. "You killed her and tried to kill me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bullshit, I never forget a face." Tiff left the fork in the man's hand and straightened up. "Now, I need some information from you."

"I'm telling you nothing, you crazy psychopath!"

"You might want to reconsider your answer." Tiff said and grabbed the smallest knife. "I just want to know where Edward is."

"Who?"

"Edward!" Tiff shouted. "The man you work for!" Tiff ripped off the man's sleeve and pointed to a strange tattoo that looked like an upside-down shinigami skull with the knife. "I know you didn't kill my mother because you could, she had the same tattoo as you." Mitch only looked away. "I know what your people do and I need help from them...now, where. Is. Edward!" He started carving around the strange tattoo. "Tell me!" Tiff dropped the knife, grabbed the fork in Mitch's hand and twisted it. Kid covered his ears when Mitch screeched loudly as a chunk of his hand was removed when Tiff yanked the fork away.

"I...I'll tell...you nothing...you crazy-" Mitch was cut off when Tiff picked up a larger knife from the counter and stabbed the space between his legs, right in front of his groin. "You wouldn't dare." He hissed.

"Try me." Tiff lifted the knife and stabbed closer to Mitch's crotch. "Do you have kids?" No answer. "Do you still want to be able to have kids?" No answer again. "Last chance." Tiff raised the knife.

"Tiff." Kid interrupted. "He'll die if you stab him there, you won't get your information if he's dead." Truthfully, Kid just didn't want to see the man castrated right in front of him.

"Alright." Tiff dropped the knife. "I won't cut off his balls...yet."

"Who are you talking to?" Mitch asked.

"Someone you can't see." Tiff reached back and took the spoon off of the counter. "And if you don't tell me where Edward is, you won't be seeing anything anymore." He rested the spoon right next to Mitch's left eye.

"I..I..." Mitch stuttered,

"You, you, what?" Tiff slid the spoon across the man's face. Mitch went silent and his eyes watched the spoon. "You asked for it." Tiff stopped the spoon over the left eye and slowly dug into it with the end. Kid looked away and flinched when he heard a sickening 'pop'.

"My eye! My eye!" Mitch cried. "You took my eye!"

"You took my mother's life!" Tiff threw the spoon away and grabbed Mitch by the front of his shirt. "Where. Is. Edward!" Tiff shook the man with each word, the eye bouncing off of his face.

"He's at ChupaCabra's!" Tiff released Mitch and started laughing.

"That's great!" Tiff took the largest knife and slit Mitch's throat without a second thought.


End file.
